Fractured
by Asher Elric
Summary: Edward has failed Alphonse time and time again. First with their Mother's human transmutation, and then dragging Al all over Amestris searching for a stone that shouldn't be made. Now with that little fiasco int heir recent history, Mustang and his men are heading a rebellion, King Bradley is keeping Edward as close as he can, and Alphonse has gone to join Mustang...AU
1. Prologue

A/N – This story is very, very AU. I know that one element in this story will put some people off. Basically, while I love Ed and Al's relationship in FMA, sometimes it seems a bit too perfect. Sometimes Al gets mad at Ed but after a while shit happens, they get back together and things between then are perfect. This story is different. I don't have that close bond with my siblings and FMA gives me that through Ed and Al. This story is different. And if that one element puts people off, well, I am sorry.

**Fractured**

**Prologue – **

Risembool is cold and desolate in late winter; snow covers the ground in fluff and the tracks of children who had been playing out in the field could be seen all over the place. The wind blows eerily through the trees. Branches knock against one another and the clanking echoes through the silence.

Alphonse and Edward stand, facing each other. Edward's braid is ruffled by the wind while Alphonse has a nice, wool cap keeping his head warm. Their cheeks and noses have become red in the cold. Alphonse is dressed for travelling, Edward is in his customary garb, he has exchanged his summer, red coat for his winter coat; which has fur on the edges to help keep him warm.

Edward pulls up the hood.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked.

"I told you, I'm going to join Mustang's revolution. He was right, you know," Alphonse deadpanned.

Edward knew that nothing he could say would make Alphonse stay. He had all ready dragged his brother all across the country looking for a stone that took human lives to make; they barely managed to save Amestris, but that just brought on a civil war and then Amestris would have to fight again to keep whatever peace the finally found after their Civil War. Edward was not sure how they had fought off the larger countries surrounding them for so long; but they had and he supposed they'd continue to do so.

"He's a manipulative bastard, Al," Edward snorted. Though, his knew Commanding Officer wasn't as lenient as Mustang had been. King Bradley was demanding and it'd taken Edward a while to get leave to visit home and get his Automail replace.

"I don't care," Alphonse was glaring, that was better than his deadpan look.

"They'll hunt you down," Edward returned.

Alphonse looked bored now and he turned. He didn't off any parting words, nor did he give a wave; He did nothing to acknowledge his leaving Risembool, or Edward, behind.

Edward watched Alphonse go, and knew that he had failed again as a Big Brother. It is a bitter feeling he'd become accustomed to since their Mother died and he lost both an arm and a leg in payment for something that wasn't human.

He didn't blame Alphonse at all.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Fractured**_

_**Chapter 1 – **_

South City is the mecca of Amestris; everyone one goes there are shops and attractions and every year the city rakes in over a million sens just in the tourist season. Edward as always taken aback whenever he reported to South City for evaluations. All cities were busy, Dublith and Rush Valley being two he was familiar with, however, it was the bigger cities that really took the cake.

He felt like a country bumpkin who'd come to the big city to make a name for himself. He never would understand those radio dramas or dime novels. Alphonse loved them. Edward passed through the gates of the city, two big monoliths of Bradley's likeness. Between each was a black barred gate that was only opened during the day and closed at night. There were guards on each side of the gate plus two in the middle of the road way checking people's papers.

All Edward had to do was flash his watch and he was let through with a salute for his troubles. Once inside Edward got lost in the crowd and found himself in a big court yard. There are five exits with vendors who were trying to take advantage of the travellers who'd come a long way to visit the city.

Edward stopped by a noodle vendor and paid for a bowl of noodles that came piping hot in a thick, paper bowl and spoon made out of the same material so that he could travel the city and not worry about returning dishes. He could dump them in any trash reciprocal he came upon.

He munched on his noodles as he made the long walk to Southern Command. There he'd find a dorm to sleep in and wait for his evaluation. All State Alchemists had to go through one to keep their title. Edward wasn't worried. Bradley had sent him with an implication that he needn't worry about loosing his status.

Edward, however, didn't trust the man as far as he could throw him and knew Bradley was just mind fucking with him. If he didn't come up with something to show the Brass on Thursday, he'd be kicked out. And then what would he do?

Oh, well, that was a silly question. Edward admitted even to himself. There was a lot of money to be made with Alchemy. He could fix everything under the sun. He'd open a shop with his savings and he'd make a killing. He finished his noodles just as he came across the big building in the center of the city. It was nondescript but the huge flag of Amestris, this time in green, hung from the top of the roof and Edward knew he'd found HQ.

He flung the trash into the garbage in passing as he made his way towards the building. It had been a fast walk without any obstacles, fifteen minutes from the gate. Edward was glad to get past all the shops, especially the one's supporting Jeremiah Horn; the newest State Alchemist. Edward knew that there were supporters for State Alchemists and the Army, it just seemed that he ran across the people that hated the Army, and the State Alchemists in general and while he didn't change their minds about it on a whole, he did about him and also because he cared and he helped and The Fullmetal Alchemist was about the people.

Jeremiah Horn wasn't special, not compared to Edward, at least. He was a good fighter, and his Alchemy Technique was interesting, but as a person, Edward found him to be boring. He wanted fame and fortune and he was willing to do anything he could to get it. He charmed everyone he came across. Edward just found him annoying.

It should have been a hint, those posters, but Edward stopped midway up the stairs to the main entrance of Southern HQ when he got a look at Jeremiah Horn. He was tall, svelte with long black hair and instead of a Major's bar on his uniform it was that of a Lt. Colonel.

Edward forgot the man came from money. That was what mostly insulted Edward. Here he'd been in the Army for years, done almost everything they asked of him, and he was still a Major. Edward didn't know why, all of a sudden it mattered to him. He figured it was just looking up at the man that really pissed him off.

And while he had liked working for Mustang, he was glad Bradley had decided to appoint himself the commanding officer of Fullmetal. Because Edward knew that if he had been under Horn, he'd have taken the man out by now.

"Oh look, it's the Fullmetal Brat," Jeremiah said with a sneer. The men around him almost laughed. Almost because they knew what Edward was capable of.

Edward finished the stair climb and put one hand on his hip. He'd grown in the last year and a half, but he still only made it to mid chest on Jeremiah and had to look up.

"You're in my way," Edward muttered. No one around them did or said anything. Edward was known for taking out commanding officers. And getting away with it, sometimes, but Jeremiah was there all the time and Edward was only staying the week, they had to live with Jeremiah.

"You better pay some respect, _boy_, or I'll have you in the brig," Jeremiah threatened. He smirked down at Edward who didn't feel worried at all. He could transmute anything. And he kept a set of lock picks in handy when he couldn't. Sometimes doing things the old fashioned way paid off.

Edward was glad the man hadn't called him short. He could live with Boy because everyone was older than him, he was twelve when he first took the exams and passed to get his title. He drew the line when people called him short.

"Oh…" Jeremiah's smirk turned into a grin and Edward recognized that Jeremiah must have remembered that little quark. Edward's Automail hand curled into a fist of it's own accord.

"And not to mention….short…"

There was a beat of silence and then…

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP SO SMALL HE COULDN'T JUMP OUT OF A COCKTAIL GLASS, YOU JERK!?" the echo of his yelling could be heard all around the square; a solder intercepted Edward before he could get a good punch in on Jeremiah who just laughed his head off. The Solder with Edward didn't have much trouble dragging the teen inside the building to get him away from Jeremiah.

Snicker's followed but Edward didn't care. He hated being called short.

000

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP SO SMALL HE COULDN'T JUMO OUT OF A COCKTAIL GLASS, YOU JERK!?"

Alphonse looked up and around. That voice was familiar and his first, instant thought was that he gig was up because Edward had found them. The team was dispersed about the big square around the front of Southern Command. However, the only disturbance he could see was the raging blond and that iconic red coat. Edward was too far away to notice Alphonse, or the rest of the group.

"All of a sudden I miss the pipsqueak," a voice above Alphonse said. He didn't look up right away; he double checked the ties on the truck before standing up and finally looking at Roy. They were both disguised in shades of brown and caps to cover their faces. As disguises went, it wasn't the best, but no one paid any attention. South City was a tourist destination and all manner of people made their home here. Two nondescript deliverymen wasn't anything to get excited with; and it worked. That was all that mattered.

"Is this going to ruin the plan?" Alphonse asked quietly. Roy waited to speak until they were in the cab of the truck. Roy turned the keys and the engine roared to life.

"Maybe, but Fullmetal is predictable," Roy replied. Alphonse had to agree with that. Edward did things his way, he ran into situations head first without thinking. Alphonse hoped that Edward wouldn't mess this up.

Roy drove around to the back of the compound where deliveries were made. Alphonse looked down at the clipboard in his hands. Trying to look like a real deliveryman and not let off how excited and nervous he felt. This wasn't his first mission for Mustang, but it was his first he'd done with the man as direct supervisor. It wasn't all the time that Mustang came out on his own missions. His answer when Alphonse had asked was only; "sometimes I too need to stretch my legs."

Months of planning later led them to South City delivering supplies disguised as explosives. The guard took Roy's credentials, examined them for a second before asking Roy to hold for a second as he checked the back. Roy waved him away with a lazy hand flap and yawned.

Several seconds later the solder came back and handed the fake ID back to Roy before waving him through.

Roy smirked; "See, easy,"

"Famous last words," Alphonse muttered.

Roy chuckled.

000

Edward bypassed the cafeteria in favor of his dorm room. The secretary in the lobby of HQ had smiled grandly at him as she handed the papers over that told Edward all he needed to know for his stay. There was a map detailing where all the important places were in the building. His room, the cafeteria and the Library only Alchemists had access too. The sheaf of papers landed on the small desk and his traveling case on the only chair in the room.

Edward next flopped down on the bed. He only meant to close his eyes for a few seconds, but he fell asleep instead.

000

The silence of early evening was broken by a third of Southern Command caving in on itself; all in the building felt the rumble of the blast. The alarms went off – a load roar that couldn't be ignored - and soldiers ran to stations.

Edward fell off the bed with a surprised cry and landed hard on his back. He didn't have time to glare or curse himself. He wasn't the only Alchemist on the premises; but he was the only one who didn't need to draw transmutation circles to fight his enemies.

Only, when he got out to the court yard there were only soldiers; order's were being thrown about like sakura blossoms on the wind in late summer, and a huge cloud of smoke billowed from the kitchen area of the HQ.

"What the hell happened here?" Edward asked of no one inparticular.

"It had to be the Terrorists," a soldier near by replied. Edward looked over. He was glad to see it was Norman Hope, another State Alchemist who'd just past his test. He was far more helpful than Jeremiah Horn and Edward liked him.

"You mean…Mustang…?" Edward asked.

"He has a knack for sneaking in and out in record time and then letting people know he'd been here. I never saw anything suspicious, how about you Fullmetal?" the man had a smile on his face, well, he always smiled; he had shoulder length red hair that curled on its own, and he was of the handsome sort. Women seemed to like him well enough. Though he didn't sleep around. He did date a lot.

"You're the Phantasm Alchemist, right?" Edward asked.

"Yeah," the man nodded. "What about Mustang?" he prodded.

"I used to work under him, he did a lot of manipulating," Edward sighed. "he was good though," he had to admit.

"I hear he's open to just about anyone joining his little band, a lot of the older Alchemists went, Armstrong and Kimblee," Norman replied conversationally.

"I don't know about Kimblee, I heard he was an Alchemist for hire now," Edward shrugged, "but Armstrong went, he had a thing for doing the right thing you know?"

"And what about your brother?" Norman asked politely, "that must have hurt,"

Edward nodded, sighed and nodded again.

"That's the one thing in my life I regret," Edward toed the ground with the tip of his boot. He and Norman stood in silence for a while as all around them the chaos of the blast became controlled.

"Well, it's not like you didn't try, right? All older siblings get blamed for shit that's not always their fault. Sure, you might have made a mistake, but that's no reason to loose family over it. No one is perfect," and with that Norman walked away to start helping with the clean up.

Edward licked his suddenly dry lips; sadly, he'd been asking that of Alphonse for years.

000

A/N – So this is the first chapter of Fractured. I hope it was enjoyable for you. As for me, I've really had a bad two weeks and am having fun being able to relax writing this. Please leave a review and let me know what you think, for real, I'm not asking because that's what everyone else does – and expects a silly "this is cool" review – nope, I honestly want to know what you think of this story.


End file.
